Naruto story Tamashī's journey
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: With no memory Tamashī, wakes up near hidden leave village unable to remember anything other then name. Tamashī will have make new friends and maybe bit more then friend, if she to get memory back maybe one day and learn who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1: were am I

Blackness filled my vision, blinking awake" So your awakening up" said voice I looked, to see man Konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with shuriken holster attached to his left knee (due to being left-handed)

This man was tall, my guess 5"11 or around that, with brown short hair, wears typical Jonin outfit, with black glasses. I grounded eyes darted around, seeing trees all around making it good guess I was in forest.

Kneeling over girl Ōkami Aburame watched strange girl who had be in tall maybe 5"6 slender well build women 20s, help her-self up. She has black long hair, in braid. That hung down her back strains even coming out, and has onyx-black eyes. Slowly getting up The Outfit she wore is long tired dirty red top, followed by short brown short shorts and she wore blue sandals. To finish, outfit had part fingerless gloves, with metal plate on it. with shuriken holster attached to his right knee.

Feeling baized "Umm.. wer…e am i" I asked last thing remember really was talking to friend then end up hear. Hands moving rub, back head, groaning still. What happened in last while, everything was hazy.

She seemed like shy kind person from sound her voice"Elemental nations" said the man" names Ōkami Aburame" hand out stretched. I took it gladly and he helped me up to my feet. Birds chirped about, nice warm breeze came and went; it seemed very peaceful, then going back to holding your hands behind your back.

Elemental nations interesting name, didn't do anything for me at moment. Spotting a pound or small river I made way to it. I looked at myself its reflection, what happened how did get here, and who was I why couldn't I remember.

I was followed still by Ōkami, strange girl he thought." I don't even want I didn't catch your name" asked Ōkami realizing since he'd have taken her in to Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Back in Konohagakure village, their they would decide what do, and make best choice for village.

Name, I only remembered that" M..y name..Tamashī" I replied , shifting foot side to side on ground, kicking dirt bit, fidgeting, with my sleeves as well.

"Tamashī ok well" said Ōkami, how could say this, without it sounding direct but coming clean come" you need come with me, see just appeared out no ware" Tamashī turned around, confused look on face. "Why would need come with you I thought." We have no clue, who or if your threat, you can explain im sure they see you're not threat" if she was she would have tried kill him second she woke up, if not sooner.

It would make sense, without looking at Karasu I say" alright" An we both dash off back to the leaf village.

Konohagakure also known as the Hidden Leaf Village was semi big village, with bustling towns and behind town was huge mountain with four people faces caved into it. Faces caved into mountain they must be very important people. My Eyes widened, everything was new, the shops were so cool I loved it hear instantly.

One thing hated looks I was getting from people, knowing they thought who this person, wow she tall. I absolutely couldn't stand some calling me tall, watch I was very tall for girl, it couldn't be helped my dad was tall; my mom most have been, fairly tall women too. Tucking my arms together, looking away from people.

Ōkami watched people go back and forth, it such peaceful village." You can look later" said Ōkami when stopped to look at some shops, giving wave to fellow villagers, watch voice seemed sterner now; than earlier more stick you could say.

Tsunade's Hokage office, was rather large, her desk rest at every end behind were several windows, which overlooks village. The room was filled with books and scrolls in mist of all this a women with Straight, blond hair, with brown eyes, she must me in fifties, was walking around putting books down, picking them up. She wore grass-green haori with the kanji (watch means gamble) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath is wearing grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants.

Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. As well also she wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

Hands, rested to side like, this showed how high up in rank this Tsunade was "Tsunade, if not busy I need speak with you" said Ōkami before adding" Its urgent matter" Ōkami really hoped she wasn't busy; that he handed made her mad for interrupting her.

Tsunade turned around and barked at Ōkami" Make it quick Karasu" said Tsunade noticing women she'd never seen before standing beside Ōkami. The women just looked away, holding hand still close to body most likely hand moved them since got up here, so good chance she shy and hated too be in spotlight.

Ōkami let me explain my self after telling Tsunade how found me blacked on ground. Spilling everything, saying how didn't remember past when she asked.

Looking me over Tsunade thought she looked, bit tired, clothing tattered, dirty. Agreeing with Ōkami, if she had intention to kill then would have done so, clearly she didn't have look of wanting kill or harm anyone.

"Let's get other elite ninjas and about it, till them she can be taken to hospital" said Tsunade. Tamashī needed rest, she was panting bit whatever brought her hear, was leaving having its effect now. I didn't even make it to front door, when passed out and Karasu who blinking surprise concern had to help me out room, but before Tsunade shouted something" I send two guards, be on safe side"


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

*if any info on characters off, as I want to sure when looked things up, so just send pm always as I want be sure info correct.

I lay resting in the Konoha Hospital, with two anbu black ops outside room, Ōkami waited inside my room. Waiting for, decision on Tamashī curtin they would. Let her stay in village. Watching Tamashī, Ōkami thought oneself" how on earth did she lose memory" total mystery.

Might Guy rested against the wall of Tsunade office "So she claims, to not remember anything" said Guy his voice, optimistic, hands across chest. Guy is about 29-31 man well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style, is wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which is unzipped.

There few top Jonin, Tsunade calling in. Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura her student was there, Naruto also been requested to join them, along with Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena.

"Why not give her chance" said Kakashi he too leaning on wall, like Guy was doing" I don't see harm if she hurts, tries or kills we take her down" she didn't kill Karasu, shouldn't that say anything" unlike Guys his, hands remained in pocket.

Kakashi is about 29-31 fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes, with a mask over the lower-half of his face. Kakashi is wearing Standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

Naruto, Sakura, Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena told just wait. Waiting was no fun thought Naruto. Sakura shuck head, men so egger both Kabe looked bored of waiting.

"Then that decided that" said Tsunade glancing in Naruto, Sakura, Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena direction" Naruto, Sakura, Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena please come forward" Doing what Tsunade said Naruto, Sakura, Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena. "Akina Hayakawa, Kabe Shiawasena, this girl be your team mate you train, and fight alongside with. Naruto, Sakura you going be her extra teachers, besides Karasu and his other students"

Tsunade hadn't even moved from Hogake office chair, behind head as took down few things.

Naruto is 15-17 year old Genin ( id assume as I believe was disqualified in second chunin exam) has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair, his outfit is black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. With a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, his metal portion of his forehead protector is a long black bandanna, and wares brown sandals. A red Uzumaki swirl crest rest on left shoulder.

Naruto face looked shocked "What, we have babysit" said Naruto overall not fully listing as he usually did. Sakura hit Naruto in back head." Ow Sakura why hit me" rubbing head, from Sakura punch.

Sakura is a 15-17 year old Chūnin with bright pink hair, large green eyes and wares red top with the same design as the upper-half, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors her metal portion of her forehead protector is a pink cloth. Sakura also a tantō which she wore above her medical pouch and shuriken holster attached to his right knee.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, hands to hits dead serious look in eyes. "Naruto, you never listen. Were her extra teachers" said Sakura looking over at Kakashi sensei" Right Kakashi?" Naruto was rubbing his head, Sakura had good right hook.

"Yes. Naruto you do what Tsunade says, and listen to Sakura do what she says" said Kakashi. Open mouth Naruto thinking, man why do I get stuff with this stuff, were not even proper teachers. So then how come, we got stuck with this job.

Tsunade sighed that boy, Naruto was such a handful" We have other, things deal with so you guys were tasked to help" said Tsunade, Naruto such handful, but with Sakura there, she was sure she would keep Naruto in line.

Hands crossed chest, in dislike, and Sakura keeping telling his grow up. Fine though Naruto as made hump thing sound." Whatever" said Naruto, im going give girl peace my mind when meet her.

"We do are best" both Akina Hayakawa, Kabe Shiawasena, saying it at exact same time then laughing. From both saying it at same it, both Akina Hayakawa, Kabe Shiawasena are just new Genin at moment, with high hopes, getting stronger and help protect village, eyes, closed and large smile on face. Showing she was happy help out.

Akina nearly couldn't contain her excitement "Great new team member. This so cool" said Akina

Akina is 5"3, 17 year old chunin with blond long hair that gets put into pony tail, tied into so that it hangs above her being her head, and has eyes blue. Wares outfit similar to Sakura haruno when was younger, only Akina Hayakawa is blue and white. Has her shuriken holster attached to his left knee.

Kabe Shiawasena is rather small boy 18 year old Chunin as well, only about 4"5 with short brown hair, and green eyes. He dresses in white shorts, and green shirt with bit red on ends of sleeves. With word for, bird on it, with picture of bird on it as well. Like its team mate he too had, hi shuriken holster attached to his left knee.

Kabe had found chair, too on one leg was across right leg. Slouching forward with elbow leaning on leg, hand against face looking bored. New team member, this was chance since last team mate had just disappeared Kabe said" Fun" He didn't show much emotion much, kept to self-more than anything." Where is this new team member?" giving room look over, but she didn't seem be in room.

"She in hospital. Seems like she was in fight before she very worn out" Said Tsunade and reassured them seeing hint worried look in faces. "Nothing a good rest can't hurt" smiling at young shinobi. "Give few weeks or so" Once others left Tsunade had Kakashi stay behind.

" I'll leave it too you tell, Ōkami" Kakashi didn't need be told twice, before disappearing only to appear in Tamashī room of Konoha Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3: New look

Ōkami said "Hey Kakashi" when he appeared beside him, looking at women on bed sleeping, Tsunade right she had been in fight prior to how she got here. She looked beatific in expression, on face as sleep happy and peaceful.

"Ōkami hi" said Kakashi getting right to point." Tsunade, says Tamashī on your team. With addition to that Naruto and Sakura going be extra teachers ok" he'd make sure, tell her get different look, if went around like that she might attract attention. Rubbing his chin he thought something about this girl, her face features, black hair" It can't be" her feature bore striking resemblance to members from Uchiha clan, they but few were still alive, it couldn't be could she be member of this clan.

Ōkami wondered what Kakashi was going on about. he had brooding like he was worrying about something" wha..." but was interrupted by Kakashi" If she shows any sign of Sharingan. You tell me right away, I need look into something" once again disappearing from room, leaving baffled Ōkami.

Ōkami smiled happily when walked into Tamashī week, later." Good see you up" said Ōkami in cheerful mood. Tamashī wore same clothing from when found her, seeing change in face, more color, and full energy. Unlike before since had he had found her.

Konoha hospital room like, any hospital room, two beds, few compartments keep things like clothing. Beside was night stand, with water glass and water container, and dividing curtin in case you have roommate. To left or right guess depending what side building you on had one large window.

Smiling at Ōkami, showing him I was well rested and ready go "Y..a, im.. all rested now" I said the weeks in bed, resting helped. Karasu though, from face looked like came say more than just hi, and check up on me.

"Getting down business" said Ōkami. Explaining that Tsunade and other Jonin decided give you chance, that you be on my team, in addition to that Naruto and Sakura would be additional teachers. "Be warned if split up, become rouge we put end to you" I gulped, Ōkami was very serious on this; his face had looked stern, straight-faced look in it.

Eyes winding "I… unde…rstand perfectly" I said with but bug-eyed expression to face." Im ready get to, work" curious look also shaped my face, wondering what id learn, man I couldn't wait find out. One thing was curtain it probably wouldn't be simple, thing I pick up on in day, it would take time.

"Just one thing first" said Ōkami I blinked bit in concern" nothing bad, we need get use new clothing" I signed in relief. Reassuring Tamashī "Can't exactly have walk around, etc in those people will stare." Ōkami knew perfect place get, her new clothing. It would give him time; show her bit around village at same time.

Peaceful as ever, I and Karasu walked around village, pointing out shops, restaurants as walked along. Ōkami told me history of the village, how Konoha was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, since then 4 Hokage had come after him.

" Cool" I say seems like so many risked their lives save village." This is the place" stopping in front small shop.

Distasteful though Ōkami, cool wasn't word he'd used" You should respect Hokage's, who came before. Yes this is shop" said Ōkami rubbing back head, shopping wasn't his thing. Besides Kakashi had asked meet him at ramen shop. "I intrusted women in shop, help with clothing. I'm meeting friend to discuss something. Meet by ramen shop afterword's."

I could tell Shopping was unpleasant, to Ōkami that it was not something he enjoyed. "I do respect them, seeing they done so much for this village." I say showing off deep admiration I had for, 5 Hokage's." I won't be late" before heading inside shop, I said truth, since coming to this place it felt more and more like I was ment be here.

Kakashi was leaning against, ramen shop reading make-out paradise. When Ōkami showed up." Why did ask me come. Was it about what asked me to do, in hospital weeks ago" asked Ōkami. His guess was yes, leaving him puzzled.

Putting away the book, back into pouch to left side. "Let's sit" said Kakashi in absent manner. This particular ramen shop happened to be Naruto, favorite eating establishment.

Ōkami took this opportunity order something, not really saying much till order was done." Tell me, why wanted me look out so her having, Sharingan." said Ōkami more curios now.

Taking time Kakashi, told o Ōkami f incident, watch took place before Uchiha clan, that been wiped out by Sasuke older brother about Uchiha member just disappearing, becoming rouge ninja. Thinking to self Ōkami wondered, was this possible it wasn't till, Kakashi pulled out picture of man. Then realized, how much alike, she was to Uchiha, her features, hair eyes.

Still shocked bit Ōkami said" You believe, she his child." Evidence was there. Her age fit too, as this would make her 24. This why Kakashi had asked him" if she shows sign of Sharingan, let me know" since Sasuke gone at moment, no one could teach her. Kakashi having received one from his team mate, meaning he would be ideal person teach her. Splurging up his ramen, yum this was also his favorite eating place.

"Im hundred percent sure" said Kakashi not even giving this second thought.

Back in shop, store lady said with unsure look on face" Sure this, outfit like?" She watched Tamashī, looking over self in mirror. It wasn't big, big store but, just enough for why people needed, of course this wasn't only clothing store there few others.

"Yup, thank you" I said running out Ōkami had left money, to stop owner watch was to pay for her new look. Could wait show Ōkami outfit, making way through village to ramen shop, I been told meet at big smile on face. Spotting the ramen shop shouting "Ōkami sensei, Ōkami sensei" waving over to Ōkami, who turned and waved back.


	4. Chapter 4: meeting the team

Having had, finished his noodles Karasu stood up." Tamashī hey" said Karasu, Tamashī had to admit Tamashī. Looked better not in the outfit she had, before on, one she had now kinda resembles jonin outfit.

Her black hair still in long braid, she shirt is black semi short sweater like other male jonin do, with green/brownish type attached to the main part black semi short sweater, with cloves like Kakashi wears. Her shoes are blue sandals, also wares white bandages like lee and neji wares though on left leg and right leg, and from left shoulder to almost elbow only.

A shuriken holster attached to his right knee, headband with lead village symbol resigned on forehead on navy blue cloth. Like most did, with occasion some didn't were there on forehead bits her hair that not on braid, hung over covering some her headband.

Looking bit up at Ōkami "O.h.. hey Ōkami" I said in low shy voice, like had the day meet Ōkami . Still shy as ever though Ōkami, Kakashi joined to stand beside him too. Noticing her timidity she is even though she adult, hinata also had displayed shyness. Ōkami sighed how unconfident, she was around people, yet when she called out to me moments before she was excited." This Kakashi Hatake" gesturing to ninja beside him.

"Hi. Kakashi" I said like when talked to Karasu, I didn't look up Kakashi either." N..ice meet.. you" shaky hands, clutched around chest.

Kakashi smiled warmly" Hello, Tamashī" Kakashi said holding outstretch head up greeting Tamashī." Any way Ōkami, need head out. Things do" and walked away after that. Ōkami just laughed, Kakashi his personality cracked him up.

Looking at Ōkami puzzled why had started laugh. Best not ask. "Umm.. wh..at on agenda tod..ay" I asked. My sensei had odd sense humor, having seen, kind, strict and no funny side what was he all three.

"Training" said Ōkami and together we dashed off to forest were rest, team mates waited.

Akina Hayakawa, and Kabe Shiawasena waited, it wasn't kike Karasu sensei to be late like this." Stop passing around" said Kabe watching Akina walk in circles. Kabe rested against tree stomp, bored he wanted train. Though couldn't help wonder, how got there new team mate would be in fight.

" Zip it Kabe" said Akina using anger face at Kabe, who just nodded to say sorry real sorry shouldn't have doubted you." Better" Kabe made note be sure not, get her mad again.

Ōkami said" Sorry late. Had few things do first, this Tamashī" apologising to Akina and Kabe. "Let's get to work. That means gotta explain basics again" Kabe an Akina groaned not interested in basics, but Tamashī a ninja who didn't remember much might need it.

"Hi" said Kabe and Akina with warm welcome.

Hand remained close Tamashī chest, in closed fists "nic…e …mee…t y..ou two, lo..ok forward working along…side you" I said instantly Kabe and Akina could, tell she very shy, no kind make friends much.

Sitting down all use ok, not all Kabe as already on ground, Karasu went to explain chakra, mainly telling me others just had wait for lecture be over.

Chakra is the moulding of the physical and the spiritual energy gained from one's mind and body. Once moulded, it can then be channelled through the chakra pathway system, and with use of hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and thus manipulated to create things, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature.

Akina lay on ground, snoring bit having fallen sleep, Kabe yawned almost about fall sleep. Me I was listing totally focused on what Ōkami had been saying." So that's chakra, people also have thing called Kekkei Genkai traits that passed down to them. Like Uchiha clan's Sharingan" said Karasu knowing what start with simple clone technique" So we going go over clone technique, hand signs are Ram, Snake, Tiger, there others like this" Ōkami showed rest.

A ninja popped out know were having Karasu message. Nodding before puffing of but left Akina and Kabe in charge, till got back." Just keep practicing, take breaks" was all Ōkami said before fully departing having been almost all day since, he been gone.

It was still mid-day and I was huffing and puffing. Having used lot chakra already, Akina and Kabe noticed my very determined personality. While keep trying use clone technique, a technique that, made clone of your-self, not able fight like shadow or mulit- shadow clones could.

I closed eyes for minute, I been at this for ages it seemed I got concept, just couldn't make clone. It wasn't that I wasn't out practice, I had blocks in mind, from were lost memory making things harder remember what I was good, and bad at, things that needed work, what ones didn't.

Then thought, saw something images, focusing harder and saw me standing with girl didn't know, looked like we doing Jutsu the same, one I doing now" She was telling me never give up." Then image shifted to me finally doing it. My Hands flipped through clone technique hand signs Ram, Snake, Tiger" clone technique" I say under breath. Puffs of smoke, popped up beside me finally two clones looked like me stood, on either side. "Yes, it almost took all day but did it." Over joyed how fast seemed get hang things.

Akina watched, from side of tree, they didn't do much training, as both me a Kabe were already good at clone technique. Even Kabe eyes winded, for person who forgotten past, didn't seem forget Jutsu much." Seems like fast leaner" said Kabe watching Akina fall knees" you ok?" sounding worried but was relieved when she nodded and said" Yes"

Ōkami was back by time, sun was setting, in time see Tamashī use Clone technique perfectly. She still had long way go, it would seem she has talent for picking up on Jutsu, when others told Ōkami that she had gotten hang it not to long around mid- day." Well it been, rather long day sorry couldn't train much to day, so much going on" Ōkami said Apologising to use.

Kabe and Akina dashed off home, but stopped me" keep up good work" said Ōkami then telling me were my room, handing me key, and puff smoke and was gone. Looking up at sky, I smiled things were looking brighter, before dashing off to my place.

My place, you could say big. Watch it really not; it didn't have much in it. Table in center, cooking station, fridge, too side was another door that leads to bedroom and washroom, watch was once again through another room. Inside bedroom had closet, bed night stand, everything house needed. Walls were light green colour, with wood frame below. I wondered if all other rooms looked like this, probably similar in ways.


	5. Chapter 5: training hard

Sun was, hot at mid-day. Most ninjas in training, and that not on a job, were handing lying around feet in river of forest outside leaf village. Seeing as it was too hot do much, others sat under tree's shade.

"Hey Akina, were Tamashī ?" said Shino Aburame, on hot day, you'd think that relaxing under tree would be, swimming doing anything but training in this heat.

Shino Aburame is 15-17 year old Chūnin appearance is mysterious, with a jacket hanging down to knees with an addition of a hood, that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Everyone become utterly quite, bids chirped flying around. As looked around but I was no ware, to be seen." I think Tamashī, said something about training. But in this heat why train" said Ino Yamanaka

Ino bangs flattened against her face and the bandages, around her waist have been removed, also fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same, over her knees. Along with these, Ino wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, which reveals her bare stomach. An open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Not even Naruto was here, though that didn't surprise anyone, he probably out eating ramen.

A blazing sun beat down on me, Tamashī now member leaf village, wiping sweat off brows, hunched over bit huffing and puffing. Arms hanging out starched, clothing had dirt stains on them. For past months I been training butt off, even remembering some other Jutsu knew, while learning new Jutsu at same time.

Naruto had left, for food he's usual ramen, from Ramen Ichiraku but would come back before night fall see how was." Man stuffed" said Naruto paying, and thanking Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Rubbing stomic" love ramen" making way to forest, happy saw everyone, resting, under or in river staying cool as could.

"See Naruto would join us eventually, when not done stuffing his face" laughed Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba Inuzuka is 15-17 year old, Chūnin. His outfit, including his forehead protector, are black colour, his coat is like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with that has black pants and sandals, also zipped. Naruto gave mad eye at Kiba.

"why, you" said Naruto fist clinched in front Kiba" You want say, that again" everyone else had oh boy look in eyes. Grrr Naruto thought how dare Kiba, talk to him like that when I Hokage he wouldn't dare say that to me.

Kiba smiled in arrogant way "Bring it on then" said Kiba facing Naruto, Kiba mind wandered finally get some pay back from. Getting butt kicked in chunin exam. He wouldn't be made fool, by this punk who couldn't even graduate academy, that took Naruto three times to pass graduation exam.

In this heat, they were going go through with fight. Boys how dumb they could be though Sakura, watch Naruto and Kiba. Getting up, being closet to Naruto swinging fist Sakura punched Naruto sending him flying. "Your, clue less and reckless" said Sakura everyone blinked, don't get on Sakura bad side. "Think, about it, Naruto its hot day. Would waste energy and fluids on fight" Naruto rubbed his check, from where Sakura hit him.

"N..aruto, Sak..ura Right" said Hinata Hyūga, not really wanting see Naruto fight over something silly.

Hinata Hyūga is 15-16 year old Chūnin, with dark blue hair and fair skin and the customary white eyes of her clan, that is the Byakugan. Her hair is straight, hime-style haircut, which is waist-length, the short strands that frame her face had grown to shoulder-length. Hinata is wearing loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket that has lavender cuffs over mesh armour with, navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals, wearing black forehead protector around her neck still.

Naruto sighed and made humph sound, sitting on ground." I was looking forward kicking you butt again. Maybe after this heat wave over, we get are match I guess" said Naruto downcast, look rested on face. Arms folded across chest, utterly bored now. If it wasn't too hot I might go train, like Tamashī was. Still couldn't believe she was training in, this heat. Wonder how she was doing, nah he though she fine.

Sun finally setting, though barley noticing from being so focused on training, deter minded learn Jutsu the Rasengan. This technique was developed and created by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze who also happened be Naruto dad. "One, more time" I said. Left gripping outstretched right arm, watch was shaking still. Has been since started work on this jutsu, not to mention pain whole body hurt too.

Even at dusk, it was still warm. Then again it could be from me; I was sweating and warm, from heat most likely. Focus Tamashī, concentrating chakra to right hand, it started forum blue ball hitting closet tree. Quickly pulling back, looked at tree, not yet had it gone through. "Naruto used shadow clones, bet easier" eyes grew weary, to point were couldn't keep open.

Sakura joined Naruto, in going see how Tamashī was doing on Rasengan. Only fine her, lying on ground." Tamashī is she ok Sakura?" asked Naruto in worried voice, standing over Tamashī, to let Sakura examine her.

Pressing head to Tamashī, Sakura franticly listen to her breathing for few minutes." Breathing fine" said Sakura jerk head in Naruto direction" exhausted, and serious burn on right hand" All there was to, in terms how she was." Let's get her to hospital. Besides herd, Kakashi came back from solo mission banged up." This would give them chance see how he was.

Kakashi sensei in hospital, conjecture up what might have happened to him." Right, let's go" said Naruto picking up, Tamashī both he and Sakura dashing off to the leaf village hospital. Tsunade would, help Tamashī for sure.

Tamashī lay in hospital bed" Rasengan huh, teaching her that move Naruto" said Tsunade bending over, Tamashī completing bandage on right burned arm in corner of eye, without looking, up at Naruto." With rest she, will fine don't worry she in good hands" smiling warmly finishing up.

This reassured him letting out sigh of relief "When glimpsed once day, me using it she said could teach it. So said sure" said Naruto. Feeling glad, Tamashī was going be ok.

"Lady Tsunade right, lets got see Kakashi let her rest" said Sakura, practically dragging Naruto out room." Thank you, Tsunade" Sakura smiled back, glad for Tsunade help waving by as left Tamashī, room.

Tsunade could still hear, Naruto yelling at Sakura let, him go he could walk on own. Laughing to self, about how, almost remained her old days. Watching me, for brief minute" She defiantly from Uchiha clan Kakashi right. One thing else Tsunade wondered, why she had old bruise, cuts on arm, legs some could be seen from shoulder. Not doubt they're more on back a well, what kind life had she had.


	6. Chapter 6: the land of water

Eye's lifted from; book Kakashi reading for moment, to see Naruto and Sakura enter room." Naruto, Sakura what brings you hear" asked Kakashi still, not taking eyes off book, watch practically glued to it, listing to students as read. Sakura explained to Kakashi that Tamashī had over done self, and then when herd you gotten hurt decided since here come see you. "I see, im fine, be out week" Not wanting alarm students, about all that going on.

Sakura smiled saying "Good hear Kakashi sensei" glad Kakashi be ok. Naruto stood beside Sakura who sat on chair beside Kakashi bed.

"Watch means more training, since your back" said Naruto, who then held head, crouching on ground." Sakura please stop hitting me, you can be pain you know that" only be hit again by Sakura. "Oh come om Sakura" not even realising, he raised voice now.

"Because you think training, all time new to ramen not sure watch more, obsessed with" said Sakura shaking head in disgust, training nice. Everyone needs break too.

Oh Naruto" This hospital, to Naruto keep voice down as well." said Kakashi. Sakura is right, Naruto seemed to train, eat ramen, and though just eating ramen wasn't to health." By way what was Tamashī learning go her in, hospital" probably over training, or over use of chakra, it could be anything even.

Glaring at Naruto Sakura let Naruto answer." Hum, learning the Rasengan" said Naruto it been her idea, when saw using it in practice fight with Konohamaru Sarutobi, he knew Rasengan too.

What you thinking Naruto but, didn't get say scolded Naruto." Umm Kakashi can ask you something. Tamashī is she from Uchiha family, she has same kind look as sasuke" Asked Sakura thinking of sasuke. Looking sadly at ground, not telling everyone she reminded her bit of, guy she liked.

Not that Naruto though about, it she did have same look like sasuke." I been, looking into that. But yes her from Uchiha family." Said Kakashi he still waiting, is she used Sharingan eye. It was that would need confirm her from that, since member from clan been missing before massacre, of clan.

"But how, I though clan all gone" said Naruto it impossible for Uchiha clan member still be alive. Looking excited at same time, as lost that there another member alive.

How make simple for Naruto" It happened before the massacre" said Kakashi she would have had be born year, years before that." If she was born long, before it make sense. There member, left long before it so she most likely his child and raised by mom" this was only theory at moment. Not seen if has even sharingan and so on"

"I see, well we leave rest Sensei" said Sakura. Naruto stayed behind by, Kakashi waiting till Sakura was out room. He Actually closed book and set down, that shocked Naruto seeing as reading all time.

"I put in request for you go, as extra babysitter on Tamashī. I know don't like idea, but in case remembers she evil you back up Ōkami ok, and protect chunin ok that first mission" said Kakashi ready hear it from Naruto.

Naruto first thought was why me, babysitting was lame. Knowing he was ninja, and would have other missions couldn't stand." Babysitting not thing, but protecting fellow members of village is number one" said Naruto.

Naruto, Ōkami, Akina, Tamashī and Kabe headed to the land of Iron. They too deliver a scroll. So egger I thought, as walked in show covered terrain that is land iron an icy, snow-covered country located among three mountains called the Three Wolves. Winter cloaks brown, under normal clothing for cold.

Snow, really picking now as continued walk" Man will show, ever let up" winded Naruto but Naruto had point if didn't let up would need, shelter fast, or we goners. Plus is came back, as ninja popsicles everyone make fun, im pretty sure of that.

Taiyō Hayakawa spinning Kunai in hand, off in distance" So that's sister" said Taiyō, watching blond long hair walking. With two jonin not to mention Naruto, didn't think he'd be there making this twice hard. Not matter I'd still fight.

Looking over at team leader Taiyō "Your call" said Ushi a Land of Water shinobi working alongside Kumo team.

Ushi wore Anbu outfit that consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist also has a sword, strapped to their back. His land water head that resided on for head band had scratch threw it, telling that he rouge ninja.

"We strike them" said Taiyō without hesitation, itching to fight under orders. Ready for kill, to capture, scroll that to be delivered to land or iron. With snow falling, giving them, some more advantage.

Taiyō join level rouge ninja, formally from hacho Village. Is 5"5 with short shoulder length blond long hair left undone, with blue eyes. Wares short black shorts with, her headband around waste and very purple short t shirt (kinda line ino guess) she had black fingerless gloves like all jonin do. With bandages that were not even to her elbow on another arms and legs, her shows traditional blue shoe like jonin ware.

Naruto saw dim, object dash by on right side him they not alone." We got company, this be fun" said Naruto in thrill, voice and face. Pulling out Kunai knife in hand, gripping it tight. Snow getting more like blizzard now." Stay close, together be on guard"

I stood closet to Kabe when herd him scream. Like rigging pitch, though didn't get see what wrong, being knocked back, skidding across ground. Whoever attacking us, sure fast I thought, getting up though blind from show, hardly able make out team mates.

Upon hearing scream, Naruto made tiger seal" Shadow Clone Jutsu "said Naruto not wasting time, protect chunin as well genin, Tamashī though. Tamashī already, strong, and he could consider her chunin. Thinking to self, as some clones of himself popped up. "Man starting hate snow"


	7. Chapter 7: Willpower

Shadow clones Ushi that not help him. Making Tiger hand sign" Water Release: Water Dragon Whip" said Ushi. Ushi formed an orb of water, from which many sharp whips of water emerged Ushi directed sharp whips of water, towards Naruto and his clones. Each Naruto clone rushed out, this too easy his sharp whips of water hitting each one before dissipating" No way" shocked look in face.

Naruto in front him, Rasengan in right hand" Rasengan" shouted Naruto hurling hand into Ushi chest" ahh" but Ushi and his body turned to water" water clone" said Naruto were this fool now, who didn't see Ushi behind him. No this was like Lee move, before chunin exam. Low kicking him, spinning across ground.

And Ushi thought this kid would be more fight" Come on that all god kid, your loser know that Loser" said running as Naruto skied on ground, before Naruto could responded he was being kicked high and low by this guy didn't even know. "Give up kid" watching Naruto try stand up. How does he have energy still stand.

"I never give up, that's my ninja way" said Naruto very determined look on face, as faced Ushi." Just wait I be Hokage one day. Quieting not option for me" huffing and puffing from attacks he'd taken earlier.

Akina shouted at Kabe, whom she was kneeling over when managed reach them." Come on, you not going die" Bloody sword lay on ground next to Kabe, green glow over him from, Akina trying heal him, Ōkami, dealing with two other ninja, Naruto doing same against Ushi.

Taiyō laughed" So looks like we win" said Taiyō coming into view sinister look in eyes looking at her younger sister, then eyes felt to me" Tamashī Uchiha, know your father, orochimaru an my boss could value hearing about you, could use another Uchiha like Sasuke"

So much was going on" c..ant it" I muttered to self, looking down ground, whole body shaking bit. How did that person know me, continuing watching Naruto, Ōkami, getting beaten up fighting i suddenly remembered time, man with brown hair glaring over me" No stop it," man had whip, watch used on me screaming no.

Ōkami and Naruto glanced as saw me slump to ground, paralyzed from something Genjutsu maybe. The great Uchiha clan, seemed nothing more than phatic though Taiyō" Even Sasuke better then, wimp like you" said Taiyō in menacing voice, eyes fixed on Akina now" you're as weak as sister, Akina" Akina shuttered having not known even had older sister.

"Don't listen to her, you strong believe in yourself" said Naruto. Tamashī looked to be having mental breakdown. Bangs hung forward, from staring at ground, hands and whole body quivered.

Naruto good motivator Ōkami though." Naruto got point, just don't give up" said Ōkami during training, she had brave, spunky, look in eyes, such determination. Could it be possible she remembering things from past, that it so bad to leave her in such frightened sate, too much for her handle.

"Please don't hurt daughter "i remember hearing her, my mom voice. Ouch" as man hit her, she fell ground" I know herd her saying "run, be strong "so did anything get away from abusive stepfather. That who man was, recalling, me talking mom how hated new dad wanted, real dad, she said he left her. "I ra.n mom" I said tears rolling down face." Im sure did, but can't be strong." How be strong, so much pain, inside hurt. Mom"

Tamashī Uchiha another of the remaining members alive, she was nothing more than weakling who, couldn't pull broken, self together such wimp." Let see, how sister handles things" said Taiyō dashing, over to Akina couldn't stop attack, and save teammate. It seemed almost too easy, going by Tamashī.

Akina gasped as older, sister she just meet ran toward her aimed to kill. This couldn't be, end so much had yet to do. Save Kabe, focusing on him, still using Mystical Palm Technique. Kabe been stabbed all way through, losing lot blood by ticking hours.

Taiyō Kunai in hand" Prepare die" shouts Taiyō, trusting Kunai forward" What, do way" totally shocked look Taiyō face. Tamashī stopped her in path griping right hand, on Kunai, other in left, head still looking at ground. What Speed she has, not fully fighting her, so not sure what she even capable of.

I let blood drip from hand, gripping it right. Probably stained glove but who cares, it rips or got stained. "Naruto right, my duty to saving, perfecting fellow members of village" I say drops blood fell ground. I'd never been combat before, seeing people fighting, getting beaten up brought back old some memories. As painful as they were had kept going.

Tamashī you changed thought Akina, it good change" Please don't die Kabe" Akina pleaded whispering to Kabe, who unconscious now looking at his pale. Do lacks blood nothing, it was no use using almost all chakra heal, person that was already gone. Tear fell one, after another" Stop, them Tamashī. You can do this Naruto right" trembling in voice, but there was strength in it as well.

"Think we, make it on time Kakashi Sensei" asked Sakura as her, Sai and Kakashi headed after Ōkami few days so after, reviving ward, something Kakashi didn't enlighten them as to what happening.

Kakashi paused for moment sure hope so" We have too, make it" said Kakashi unsureness in voice. Tsunade personally said "We reived word, that team, working with orochimaru on pursuit capture the scroll. Kill anyone involved please stop them, I need see that scroll make it to Land of iron." Ōkami team could be in trouble.

Sai he is 16-17 year old who is Anbu of Konohagakure, temporary placed on Kakashi team. Has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin, warring a short black-and-grey jacket with red, also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. His shinobi headband on forehead.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembered

Taiyō watching anxious, as Tamashī face snapped up looking at me, my face froze. Those eyes, it can't be. The Sharingan Taiyō thought to herself, Copy Wheel Eye it's, this red eye, with depending how developed it was had 1-3 black comas inside around black dot, light black circle in threw it. Tamashī in this case had all three, comas inside her Sharingan.

Ōkami watched Tamashī, Kakashi right, about her Uchiha blood seeing her Tamashī Sharingan" is that, she had same eye well, this case eyes" said Naruto Kakashi had transplanted Sharingan eye from childhood teammate. Ōkami nodded, it in dead was Sharingan eye.

The events of what ever made have emotional metal breakdown, was all needed awaken The Sharingan. Jumping back words, needing to think carefully now. Tosing Kunai aside made ram, dog, rat, snake, tiger hand signs" Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique" Taiyō fist, encased their left arm in rock now.

Ram, dog, rat, snake, and tiger I made" Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique" I say my right arm encased, their left arm in rock now. "Let's see who is strong now" I smiled charging at Taiyō.

Seemed like so much time had passed, I huffed and puffed, my other comrades tried to. Side, had cut to it, semi deep, one to back shoulder a down bit, as well few cuts to arm and legs. Man it had been while of fighting and not even close taking these ninjas down, having used lot chakra already.

Ushi thought this Tamashī, was pain leaving two other men deal with other, since Taiyō summoned him help her, with the sharingan now activate. Though, she probably had it activated long before considering her age, judging that looked in twenty's.

Kabe wasn't doing well Akina stopped working; no use too much blood was lost. Wound had to entry wounds, if closed one, he would still bleed out less fast. His chest stopped rising" No, No" said Akina checking chest, she right it stopped beating his heart. "You can't die" voice pleading and sad in it, but truthfully nothing more could have been, done to save him.

Out corner eye, saw Kabe pale lifeless body. Whole body froze and wave flash back of past went through eyes. Body's, of kids age lay across ground, blood dripping from body's, Others, that still alive saying "no please don't" there frightened voice pleading not die, tears spilling out eyes. Body trembled like had earlier, this time I couldn't sake feeling of so easy. Eyes not wanting leaving Kabe's eyes kept seeing images of friends in his face.

"What wrong, this time" said Taiyō victory voice sounding. Another, mental breakdown, no this different, she looked broken. Making this chance takes Tamashī, running right at her, but she turned "Not those eye the Mangekyō sharingan" body freezing in place. (Tamashī Mangekyō sharingan, looked like Itachi's)

Without, ok kinda knew what was going one I used Tsukuyomi, Genjutsu. Looking directly in contact with Taiyō, trapping her within an illusion under my control, and altering the perception of the time with ease within the Genjutsu to make a few seconds, seem like many days as a means to torture the target. Before Taiyō, collapsed Ushi dashing over picking up there leader, without her, not chose but to flee for now.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai showed up just as other rouge ninjas left, taking their broken down leader, to safety. Only to see, how tired they team was. Sakura rushed over, to Akina, noticing Kabe and pool, blood that surrounded him, from wound that been inflicted on him.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai" said Naruto still active as every despite fight he been in. Kakashi smiled that was so Naruto for you. Watching boy, jump around saying" Ya we sent them running, wimps hahahahah" never seemed run out steam.

Ōkami thought Mangekyō sharingan, how did that get awaken she hardly knew Kabe meaning she seen death of loved one already. Impressive" She something, Kakashi your right" said Ōkami walking over to Kakashi passing by Tamashī, on his was over." She had complete breakdown twice, probably remembering things. Sharingan, even Mangekyō sharingan, she must gone through lot trauma in childhood." Butting in when she might not want talk wasn't something Ōkami, going do at least not yet.

Sakura, walked to Kakashi and Ōkami sadness loomed over face" Kabe.. didn't make it, did best, so did Akina" said Sakura. Losing comrade, was sad but Kakashi and Ōkami, didn't show how sad they were, shinobi rule was, a shinobi must never show their tears, Akina broke bit that, when cried bit over Kabe death. As well as shinobi must never show any weakness, that Tamashī broke, when had mental breakdown, letting it get better of her, showing her weakness for sad, abusive past.

"Might want see, how Tamashī" said Ōkami stretching" Think, lost it mentally, as well think wound or two" walking over see how Akina was doing, knowing nothing said, would help her of pain, but he was there if she needed talk to." After that, we should be heading to Land of Iron, before get anymore unwanted company" snow, crunching upper feet as walked.

Sakura nodded and said" Right" heading over, with Kakashi, Tamashī despite just, standing there. Was tired, looking legs couldn't stand much, longer. Body shuck from metal trauma she endured. Some wounds could be noticeable, like one etched on right back of shoulder. Hand had blood stained cloth on, it socked looking.

Legs wobbled after all that, still not able shake memories away. Managing to look away from Kabe corpse, whole body was still trembling lot. Buckling knees gave way and sat on ground, breathing in out, tired from fight, used lot chakra up, even more so for the Genjutsu used on Taiyō. Id stopped using, Mangekyō sharingan remembering, info about the sharingan, Mangekyō sharingan as used them though, ended up eyes closing and passed out. Lucky Kakashi darted forward caught me not that, knew I passed out. Not really, remembering anything else till woke up in small room. Grey on wall, I lay on bed on floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Sad and depressed

Sheets slipped as sat up, eyes looked at body few she still, in clothing from other day. What time was it, or time day, I was sure we in land of iron. Probably, but could be nearby town, I thought but didn't get up. Body shuck again, all memory's still running through mind, how wished they would leave, so painful.

Door slide open but, didn't notice it, or who entered." Oh you're awake" said Sakura despite Tamashī, being passed out, from nearly using all her chakra for week. Sakura notice Tamashī hair was not in its usual braid, maybe because it had gotten undone, bit and messy. Long hair suited her better; Tamashī eyes were what Sakura noticed, dull, lifeless, sad, looking, None her old self to be found in there, like she just gave up.

Looking unhappy, and miserable, in gloomy, shy voice Tamashī said "Ya.. ju..st woke" eyes barley looking at Sakura while spoke. Even body, still shuck, Sakura also noticed whatever she remembered was, so horrible she didn't seem want live anymore. Soon Sakura, let closing door behind her, when left from checking up on me, I went back under covers eyes closed, still not fully recovered I drifted to sleep.

Even back in the Leaf village, ids still end up waking up screaming in sleep. I'd wake up huffing and shaking, also had headache, and shaking chills. My body shaking watch lasted, for few minutes, and then I'd get up and headed out. Sighing as I sat drinking, after id waked into bar walked in. I hand even noticed how long, been in bar drinking, I came nearly all time, and spend rest day, in bed having bad headache, sick seeing feeling from being wasted other night." Ano..ther bot..tle please" I said in slurred voice, as bartender passed another bottle, to me.

Wakusei looked up when herd his name, poking head from inside kitchen "Hey Wakusei" said Bartender placing glass" Please fetch someone, too see to Tamashī" she half, passed out on table. She, looked so dressed, sad was word, sad, dead, lifeless eyes, all form of life was drained from her. It was sad really see someone come in each day, like that." It's, almost time for me close up, shop for night" clock read 8:00 almost, that was on nearby wall.

"Sure boss" said Wakusei, heading out on his boss orders. Wakusei young man, in early twenty's, had blond, short hair, with blue eyes. Wearing typical, black, brown pants and shirt with, apron for when cooking. Watch had some stains, on it from cooking. He still had two cooks, to spare while he did quick favour for Buta, who was the manager and bartender too, of small restaurant watch seemed be busy all time.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi took audible breath expressing sadness, from walked into room, seeing Tamashī, passed out still sitting on chair, head rested on table, she hadn't put hair back into, braid, so it hug draped over face, from using arms as pillow. " I be sure get home, she wasn't handful was she" said Kakashi concerned now caring passed out, Tamashī on back.

Buta the bartender smiled" No to at all, worry that all I don't mean bug you at this hour" said Buta apologising to Kakashi, putting stuff away getting ready lock up place for night.

Kakashi's voice sorrowful as said "Ya we all worry, but it's no trouble, Naruto's training ran late" Naruto was waiting impatiently, blinking in shock when, saw Kakashi caring Tamashī out restaurant immediately thinking what happened." Drank too much Naruto, nothing more than good night sleep will fix" reassuring his student.

Still looking, sad" Why does, she not let anyone help her" said Naruto ever since all came back, she just shut people out, voice filled with concern. As he and Kakashi walked along, heading to Tamashī house. Of course, she lost comrade, having lose people close to him before, but it was more than that or at most similar.

Her Stubbornness was lot like Naruto." She stubborn, if i had guess not ready tell people yet. No sense bugging. "Said Kakashi. Eyes glanced, from coroner right eye, to passed out Tamashī, whose head resigned on his right shoulder. She had marks on, arm probably had them else were too, her life probably not good one." She looks, to have hard life as well. You best head off, I take everything from here alright" Naruto nodded, with that Kakashi disappeared with puff smoke.

Next morning, sun light room my whole room up, as I rolled on bed wakening up. Groaning as semi, sat up, wondering what happened, bit hair fell into face. Head was hurting, seeming like went through hurricane" What happened me" I said to self, walking out bedroom, unware Kakashi sitting on, kitchen table chair, reading his book." Head feels like, it going explode" I rubbed head, groaning bit.

"Drank to, much manager sent staff, member fetch someone take you home" said Kakashi answering Tamashī question closing book, looking at me, in disappointed look. Hint concern on face" There glass water, for hangover. I got get moving im sure Naruto be, asking why late." Kakashi not ever sure, why stayed whole night, guess someone had be sure she, didn't get into more trouble

"Oh..Ma.n" I said voice was low, and shy once more. After realizing, Kakashi had stayed whole night, be sure she ok, kind sweet in way. "u..mm ,tha..nk you. Ok" watching Kakashi puff out her house, sitting down on chair picking up glass of water. Sipping water, I groaned, from head pounding so much, disappointed he, didn't stay he had other duties, to worry about.

Kiba laughed, when him and Sakura stopped by been asked by Kakashi." That what, get" said Kiba Akamaru, joined him too. Akamaru is full-sized adult large-breed dog white fur, which resembles a Great Pyrenees. Even big enough for Kiba to ride him, listing to me puck guts out, in washroom, coughing now and then too. Sakura, walked by with something help the hangover.


	10. Chapter 10: sick

I laughed at myself, before coughing, up thick, sticky fluid into toilet, and of course vomit" I kn..ow, I dese..rve had coming to me." I said groaning totally, thinking Kiba right. Throwing up more, into toilet, only one stopped, throwing up, took medicine that Sakura brought for, hangover, thanking her for medicine.

Sakura watching as Tamashī swallow medicine, grabbing water bottle, set beside toilet. "That, help don't go drinking it doesn't help pain" said Sakura as I gulped water down, it crackling of bottle from drinking it. One thing, worried Sakura, was Tamashī, cough she grabbed tissues coughing into that, not something some would do.

Reassuring Sakura I said "I b..e fine" smiling at Sakura, after tosing clean axe, into trash can, located beside toilet" Score" excited when it in on, first try, with that Sakura and Kiba said bye, if I needed anything just, come fine the. Besides Sakura, had get back hospital, lot more people in, village have been sick, meaning it was sick time of month.

Akina came around just as it was night time, see how doing. Trash can lay at bed, with tissues upon, tissues in it, eyes, still dull, and lifeless again despite day had." You don't look fine" said Akina watching lifeless movements, slow not caring much once more. Expressing real concern for friend every time she coughed into tissue, it really didn't sound good but, friend didn't say anything about cough.

I once again, filled as stared blankly, into nothing frozen really" No, han..gover bad. It who..le life, 's messed up" I said I could trust Akina, she my friend. " I ne..ed tell someone" Gulping, then explaining bit past, how was abused by step dad, that never knew real dad, that he beat mom too. Tears came of face, but that wasn't half of it.

Clasping hands to mouth Akina said" Horrible, have that happen, whole life or at most half-life." Akina, not sure how long this been, happening. "Can't believe, to imagine what been through im here" giving Tamashī warm, friendly smile and hug. Tamashī, opening up it was start, she showing signs trusting more. " I leave be if need anything, don't hesitate find me" then Akina left room. I just watched her leave. Turning off light in, room laying down on bed, to go bed for night.

Six days later Akina, moan in pain sitting up. Looking around, to see she in cell, it small room very dim so, hardly able see anything. Last thing Akina remembered there team being ambushed, by my older sister, one wasn't aware had." Hello, let me out" said Akina taking deep breaths, trying relax. Cage creaked as it opened, and being dragged out." No what doing" head turning around side to side worried look rested in eyes.

Even when, woke hours later still didn't know, what happened. Sudden, had weird feeling like my chakra seemed, different." You, noticed haven't you." Taiyō said Laughed sinisterly, her laugh even echoed in cave they in. Taiyō leaned against wall outside Akina room." Little parting gift from me, hope like" Akina was in awake what we had put inside her, a jinchūriki people that have, had tailed beast sealed inside them.

Ushi rushed around corner to, Taiyō huffing and puffing as he said" Intruders, they came get girl" leaf village not surprise they sent team, Taiyō growled angry. " Should we have, have best guard her mamma" giving weird look to Akina.

Part plan was already set, Taiyō smiling ready for next of plan "No let them, we don't what everything" said Taiyō without looking, at Akina and shocked Ushi eyes gazed at celling. Before puffing off, in puff of smoke after that Ushi ran off.

"Remember to radio in, when locate Akina" said Kakashi, Akina team, led by Ōkami Aburame should be ones, unfortunately came down with flu, phenomena watch eve other bugs going around village, other than Tamashī who still mentally unstable, point being they sick so Tsunade sent Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai. The only thing that worried Kakashi was, that Akina was dead, Kakashi such that thought out head.

"Right" said Naruto, Sakura and Sai at same time, they all making way through the cave, located in the land of wind, which is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. The land of wind composed of deserts and thus, there is very little rainfall throughout the year. Despite all this, the country has extremely harsh environment, but it still has a large population.

They split into two groups, Kakashi and Sakura went one way, and Naruto a Sai in other direction they went. "Were everyone?" said Naruto anxious, not at all worried he likes good fight.

"Do want them find, use Naruto" said Sai eye watching around him, for possible enemy's that came there way. Seemingly it was quite not good place, like this should be crawling with people. Naruto looked at Sai" I hear something, think it's the girl we in dungeon's" Sai letting Naruto listen.

"Anyone, let me out" screamed Akina. For someone to free, her practically begging but they wouldn't let her out; she was part plan, knees, buckling and fell ground, thinking what did they did to me. Whatever they put inside me, it is very strong and wasn't sure, how long could contain it.

Sai right thought Naruto" Ya, let hurry" said Naruto, both them dashing off in. Naruto sensed strong chakra, as well, not from him or Sai, but from up ahead. It felt evil, if that right word to use. Sure Sai could sense it too. "Chakra up head, it not right and strong" with chakra this strong, this could get bad.

"Naruto" said Akina relived to see friendly face" Thank you, Not sure were key is" said Akina dusting off dirt, on pants, after standing back up. Before standing, off to side because, Naruto said" Stand back" while Akina looked, lost what could Naruto be thinking, of doing.


	11. Chapter 11: Rescued

"Naruto, wasn't that overbroad" asked Sai not understanding what Naruto had done looking at, mess of cell cage. Naruto had used Rasengan on cage, it had some shattered pieces on ground, dazed Akina, both shocked, and bit relived she didn't get hurt.

"No way" said Naruto smiling pleased he gotten cage open. Naruto herd jingling mouth wide open from, Sai showing him keys to Akina cell, what dunce I was though Naruto." Were, did you find the keys?" listing Sai explained that they, just hanging on key holder. This made Naruto furious, at Sai.

Forgetting Naruto's rambling on Sai radioed Kakashi and Sakura." Found girl" said Sai threw his radio, in ear." We're heading out now" before turning back Naruto" Stop racket let go, Kakashi said meet were we came in, don't forget keep eye out" Hardly noticing Naruto pissed off face, as started head out this joint, with Akina following behind him.

"Well done, im surprised that no one, tried stopping us" said Kakashi with puzzled look to his face, after meeting up with others. This also puzzled Sakura too; who thought something seemed fishy" Be on guard" all them dashing of in direction of leaf village, being they just outside entrance to were Akina been held in. Kakashi, sensed weird chakra too that worried him, he'd report this too Tsunade, once returned to village.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru, Taiyō and Ai Inazuma talked" Think it wise let them, go so easy" said Orochimaru scowling at Taiyō, who leaned against wall, of one there offices, of their hideout.

Orochimaru is 53-54 year of age and is one of three Konohagakure legendary Sannin. The other two being Jiraiya and Tsunade from the hidden leaf village. His highest is tall or short man depending on body he in, with an extremely translucent-looking pale skin with straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. His face is long with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. Orochimaru is wearing a plain grey garb with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind that goes behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings, wears a black polo neck under it.

Changing legs Taiyō, shifted left leg across her right now, from chair she was sitting on "Don't look at me that why, Ai Inazuma sensei. It her orders" said Taiyō glaring at Orochimaru with anger written on face.

"Don't fret, I have plan" said Ai Inazuma voice sounding deceptive even as she stood with back to Orochimaru and Taiyō." You did well my student" referring to Taiyō, who was trained by Ai." Anyway, we have next part plan, get under way" Ai, had special plans for, Tamashī so she didn't get in way, of things to think a Uchiha still lived after all this. That Sasuke wasn't only one alive of the clan, it posed problem she not only had awakened Sharingan, but the Mangekyō sharingan as well.

Ai Inazuma is 33 year old shinobi, who is leader of the Kumo (spider) team. Jonin in rank is 5"5 tall with long red hair, and blue eyes. On right eye is tattoo of spider web (relating to the association they in) large scare goes across and zigzags on other side face and bit to neck. She and her apprentice Taiyō Hayakawa both ware same outfit.

This pleased Taiyō, Orochimaru though whatever" Then let's get started" Taiyō and Orochimaru both said, without hesitation, in evil menacing voice. Both itching to, get things underway, and that just what Ai wanted to hear from her student and, one that she had teamed up with.

Sasuke who listening from outside door, thought" Another Uchiha member, but how" hands clinched into fist, angry as thought his brother just left him alive, all these years. Unaware that Tamashī been born years before his brother.

Once back in village it was about midday, Akina been sent to hospital with Sakura. Not just for checkup, but has extra hand, seeing as half village were sick. "Weird chakra you say" said Tsunade Kakashi standing in front her desk, in surprised voice. Just great more stuff for them to deal with." On top that, they practically let you walk in and bring Akina back" What were orochimaru, and Akina sister up to, by looks of it they teamed up, so whatever it was not good.

"Like Naruto's nine tailed beast, unsettling she seems in control now" said Kakashi sure he and Ōkami, were capable of dealing, with things if they got out hand. "Me and Ōkami will personally deal with it, if things go bad" offering idea to lady Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded "Alright your, responsible if things go wrong" said Tsunade standing up dismissing Kakashi" Before you go, stop by Tamashī. She not in trouble, just quite no more drinking" for minute thinking her developing bad habit, also deserving know about her team mate too" To check on her, inform her about team mate"

Kakashi nodded leaving room, with thought in mind Tsunade right, she does need know about her team mate, by sounds it she more isolated now, than ever before not good sign." Hey Kaka.." thought Naruto didn't get finish when he spotted his teacher, coming out Hogake building." Would you come with me, Tsunade asked see Tamashī" Kakashi seemed bit nervous, as rubbed head totally withdrawn. That wasn't like him, at all that Naruto had known Kakashi.

Bit unsettling as to why Kakashi would want him, come with him was it because of Tamashī "Umm ok Kakashi sensei" said Naruto following Kakashi, who didn't give really give Naruto time, ask hime any more questions.

Cold water dripped down, bare body, standing under shower, in bathroom of my house. Head pounding from headache real bad one, despite being in shower Im sweating and shaking with chills, from fever. I breathe in constant shortness in breath, taking breath air made chest hurt, like stabbing pain even when cough it hurts.

Muscle ached leaning on shower wall, since couldn't stand felt tired, even tried best holding back Nausea, watching hard when stomic twisted, saying need use bathroom. I stepped out shower, water dripping from body and hair. It was only when had, towel on that herd knock on door." in,.. giv.e me fe..w minutes" I shut from inside bathroom, hand held chest it hurt I for talking. Who could it be man I felt horrible, I hardly stand also from the fever, hand held chest it hurt I for talking.


End file.
